Discoveries
by shmoes
Summary: A MasamiGawl pairing, since there doesn't seem to be a lot of them. The boys are in trouble and its up to Masami to find Gawl for help. My first attempt, so on the cliche side, but fun.


**I do not own anything in Generator Gawl**

Set somewhere in the beginning of Generator Gawl...

o

O

o

Masami hurried down the street from the academy, "Must find Gawl, must find Gawl..." the mantra running over and over through her head. She paced down the street quickly turning at the corner…

Everything had been fine just an hour ago. She'd stayed late at school for a study session with classmates in Bio and then had eagerly packed up to go to Natsumi's. "Better take the shortcut through the psychics lab" She told herself. Natsumi was going to teach her how to make her yummy chicken dumplings. "Hah! I'll show everyone I'm great at cooking, Especially that lunk-head..." as her lips curved up into a grin. Showing one over Gawl always brought Masami much glee. But the smile died from her lips as she heard shuffling feet and voices down the long hall. "No one should be around here this time of day.." she puzzled. The "suspicious activities" radar started going off in her head. Quietly she slipped into the entrance enclave in front of the bathrooms.

Voices grew louder and more distinct. "I recognize them..."she realized. It was most definitely Koji and more surprisingly, Ms. Saito. She peeked around the wall to catch Koji in the grip of two nondescript men being escorted behind Ms. Saito and her creepy green-haired assistant. "I knew it! something weird is going on, and it would be one of those three.." Ever since the boys had come to her school, home even, strange things had been happening. Masami's past misgivings about Ms. Saito's character had heightened as well. She seemed overly interested in her tenants affairs. So was Masami, but as their landlord, she was entitled her to know all their activities…Or so she convinced herself. Yet, they kept eluding her. Even when she asked outright, Koji had answered coolly, " This does not concern you. Please leave us alone." As upset as that had made her, she hadn't quit. Never in her life had she been a quitter and she wasn't about to start now. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me!" she grumbled, determinedly stepping forward. She hadn't gone more than a couple feet when something reached out and grabbed her. She tried to let out a scream but was stifled too fast.

Gasping in panic, Masami turned to face her assaulter. It was none other than Ryo! The girl stared in confusion at the pained and panicked expression on his face.

"What are you doing?? Why are you here?" she whispered tightly.

Ryo pulled her down by the lockers and began in a hurried babble." They took Koji, I'm not sure why.. But this is not good.. and I'm afraid it might involve Gawl and I too.."

"W, What?.." Masami stammered.

"I need Gawl's help, but I cant lose Koji either..." He ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair and reiterated to himself, "Gawl needs to know!"

Masami tried to quell the pit of fear that entered her stomach.

Ryo glanced at her face, then dropped his head muttering, "I shouldn't have dragged you into this, I'm sorry, I..."

Before he could finish Masami reached out touching his head and softly replied "Its ok Ryo, whatever it is, I want to help. You're my good friends..." His faced relaxed a little. She continued "I can find Gawl for you, but I want you go to my house once you've secured where Koji is. You'll be safer there…"

He looked up apprehensively. "I don't know..."

"It'll work, nobody is looking for me and my home is better for you, than here..."

Ryo considered her for a moment and then silently nodded. "Ok, but keep your pager on so we can stay in touch.."

"Ok"

"And from what I know, Gawl was headed to the eastside of the city.."

"Great, that's a start." She said. They then pulled each other up and hurried down the hall, "See you at home..?" Masami queried and received a quick nod before they headed off in different directions.

o

O

o

_AN: I have an end to this story, I just need to flesh out the middle and edit the beginning…I plan to keep it to 3 chapters at most._


End file.
